projectsparkfandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Les tuiles ça et eux
Les tuiles ça et eux sont des idées propres au système When/Do de Project Spark, elles permettent de faire en sorte que votre kode ait l'air plus naturel quand vous l'écrivez. Par contre, il est important de comprendre quelles informations elles contiennent, car si vous ne ne mettez pas en place le côté When de la bonne manière, elles ne contiendront aucune information. La tuile ça La tuile ça fait référence au dernier côté When ... traduction à venir, il y a quelques imprécisions à corriger par rapport à ce qui est dit dans le texte anglais, et absence de la définition de "règle" et de "parent" et "enfant". The it tile looks at the when side of its line to see if it evaluates to either a single object or an object set. If so, then it refers to the object or the first object in the set. If an object or object set is not found, each parent rule is checked, starting with the nearest one, until either the value of it can be set, or there are no more parent lines to check. Another interesting use of the it tile is in a each of loop. If you loop over an object set, then you can use the it tile to refer to the current object. KodeShare La tuile eux The them tile works similarly to the it tile, except it treats what is found as an object set. Quelques utilisations One of the most common ways to use the it tile is to check if an object exists in your when section, then to do something. KodeShare This line checks to see if you have an object defined as Enemy, and if you do, shoots at it. Another very common way of using both the it and them tiles are with sensors. Lets look at this line: KodeShare This could be for something like a fire zone your character puts on the ground. The them tile is referring to the enemies found in the trigger zone. You could use it in place of them above, which would choose just one enemy out of the set. You could also be looking for a specific object to enter the trigger zone instead like this. KodeShare Note: global player is an object variable that has been defined, and not the custom player tile. Erreurs courantes Please note an easy mistake to make here: Checking if your object set has a count greater than 0, or that your object variable is not equal to nothing will *not* set your it tile. Let's take a quick look at why. KodeShare The When side above is evaluating to a boolean. It is either true or false, and therefore is *not* going to set the it tile, so the object will never jump. However, we can update the kode to be: KodeShare This will work, because the when side evaluates to the object variable and so the it tile is set. This is the same as the object set example. KodeShare The use of than changes the result of the expression into a boolean rather than an object set, which doesn't allow the them tile to function. Therefore the above kode will NOT work as intended. File = À lire ensuite = Tuiles qui se réinitialisent = Pour plus d'information = Timing et logique Liste des tuiles [[Apprentissage du Kode|'< Retour à l'Apprentissage du Kode']] en:The Magical It and Them Tiles Category:Kode